super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zavok
Zavok (ザボック, Zabokku) is one of the primary antagonists in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a Zeti who is the leader of both, the Deadly Six and his entire race. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zavok and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zavok and the others rebelled against Eggman and took control of his forces. Zavok then enacted his own plan to achieve world domination by using Eggman's Extractor to make himself and the other Deadly Six stronger, while destroying the world, but was ultimately defeated. "Playtime is over, hedgehog." :—Zavok. Appearance :Voice actor: Travis Willingham (English), Jōji Nakata (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Zavok is a red Zeti with a very stocky build. The majority of his upper body is pure red, as is his serpentine-like reptilian tail. He has five-fingered hands that end with sharp cyan-colored nail-like claws. Zavok's body from the waist down is black in coloration, ending in two-clawed feet with cyan toes. His head is relatively small compared to the rest of his body and his lower jaw sticks out, showing a row of spiked fangs. The upper half of his head is black save for red markings around his eyes, which are purple with yellow sclera. Zavok has what appears to be a relatively thick cyan-colored eyebrows that forms a vaguely V-shaped crest-like unibrow. Sticking out from the sides of his head, Zavok has two vicious curved horns that are striped in varying shades of dark grey. Zavok appears to only have a cyan ponytail sticking out from the back of his head. Zavok has two rows of sharp black spikes sticking out of his shoulders. His only attire seems to be a pair of black bracelets with grey spikes jutting out. * Hair Color: Cyan * Skin Color: Red, Black, Cyan (Claws) * Eye Color: Purple with Pale Yellow sclera * Age: 148 * Height: 155 cm. (5' 1") * Weight: 80 kg. (146.4 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Zavok is a merciless and cruel being. He is very serious, ferocious, brutal and dark, often deploying graphical threats of death and destruction, and he has little tolerance for failure. Power-hungry and ever focused on his goals, Zavok does not let anything stand in his way. Despite his intensiveness though, Zavok has occasionally displayed a sarcastic, dry sense of humor and he shows little concern for others on his side such as when he complimented Eggman as a 'mighty conquerer'. For all his viciousness, Zavok keeps a calm demeanor and has a penchant for quick-thinking which makes him well-suited to leadership. Even as he temper flares up, he manages to keep his emotions in check. Zavok is likewise quite cunning and intelligent. Always observant, he studies his opponents in advance and knows how to use a situation to his advantage. He knew he would learn more about Sonic by letting Zazz fight him, regardless of the outcome, and quickly formulated a plan to use Tails to his advantage when his team accidentally caught him instead of Sonic. He is also manipulative, tricking Zeena into fighting Sonic with praise and compliments, and sending Sonic into disarray with psychological taunts. Zavok comes off as very prideful. He disdains the idea of being in servitude to another being which can aggravate him to the point where he will speak up despite the danger present to him. Zavok's pride transcends into arrogance, which is shown in his mockery at Eggman for attempting to enslave him and the Zeti and at Sonic challenging him. He also has a bit of an ego in that he thinks he is better than everybody else, calling himself "the one Zeti" Sonic could not defeat even after losing to the hedgehog beforehand. Like the other Deadly Six, Zavok is inherently malicious, sadistic and violent. He relishes in inflicting pain, torturing and killing others, telling Sonic how he would enjoy his screams and fear. He also finds joy in tormenting others psychologically, gleefully taunting Sonic with the losses of his friends. An omnicidal monster, he has no qualms about causing global genocide for his own gain or personal reasons, as he was perfectly content with destroying the Earth for the benefits of his team. Likewise, Zavok is very vengeful and will seize any opportunity for retribution; once Eggman had no means of controlling him, Zavok quickly sought to make him pay for his abuse, going as far to destroy his world to spite him, and plotted to turn Tails against Sonic after being humiliated by Sonic. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Zavok is regarded as the strongest warrior of the Zeti race. He possesses great fighting skills and his tutelage under Master Zik has made him a certified force to be reckoned with. He excels in close combat, using combos of punches where he can surround his fists with red energy for more powerful strikes and using guards to protect himself. As another testament to his strength, Zavok has never needed to use his full power before his final battle with Sonic. Zavok is noted to possess formidable physical prowess. He is capable of superhuman feats of strength, enough to punch over a meter thick robot parts off their joints with a single strike. He also has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. To match his strength, Zavok has a large amount of endurance and durability, enough to let him withstand Sonic's regular Homing Attack and continue fighting indefinitely. He is also able to move at speeds matching Sonic's as small dashes. Besides physical skills, Zavok is capable of flight. He also possesses a degree of pyrokinetic abilities that let him fire large fireballs from the palm of his hands. As a Zeti, Zavok possesses the innate ability to have obscure metaphysical arts, such as technopathy, which allows him to take control over electronics at his own wills with his mind alone. This allows Zavok to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, by touching his forehead and then using his mind and hands to issue commands, and to remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. And like every other Zetis, Zavok also demonstrated the ability to increase his own size immensely. While in this state, Zavok's physical traits, such as his strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where he can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in his way and withstand several explosions before going down, and he can shoot either an intense energy beams or highly destructive fire balls from his mouth. Zavok refers to this state as a Zeti's "full strength". Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Technopathy * Magnetokinesis * High Fighting Skills * Super Strength * Enhanced Jump * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Speed * Fireball Projection/Breath * Energy Beam Emission * Flight * Size Enhancement * Longevity * Leadership Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past At some point, Zavok was then taken under Master Zik's wings as the elderly Zeti's last disciple. Under Zik's tutorlage, Zavok became quite powerful and was taught in various subjects. Many years prior to Sonic Lost World, Zavok was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik had formed the group, his qualities making him well-suited as their leader. Synopsis See also External links * Zavok Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Zetis Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deadly Six